Dragon Ball Z: LIFETHEFT
by WhiteFangofWar
Summary: Android 18 returns to Dr.Gero's lab to discover her past, and her name. A completed Fic!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Goku, Vegeta, or any anything related to DBZ  
  
DRAGON BALL Z: LIFETHEFT  
  
Author's Note: Forgive me if certain perspectives are kind of skewed. I tried to get as close as I could to replicating #19's weird POV and make it unique.  
  
- - -  
  
PROLOGUE: NAMELESS  
  
Pushing messy blond hair out of my eyes, I checked the sky again.  
  
No sign.  
  
Did he pass by this area? Or was he just flying low and slow?  
  
Either way, I couldn't come out of hiding yet.  
  
I hunkered down in the rocks, trying to get comfortable. Instead, my hair flopped down into my eyes again.  
  
I grunted in annoyance and pushed it away. It wasn't real hair, anyway. Artificially produced to look the part, but you could tell by feeling it. That was one thing my bonehead creator could never get right.  
  
Finally, what looked like a low-flying meteorite flew across the canyon. I could just make out the bald head. No surprise.  
  
When that dork Krillin had finally passed by, I pushed away and began exploring my surroundings. It wasn't really that bad, what he had done with Marron, but he could be so dense sometimes, it served him right. But really, Android #18, who are you kidding? That was what made him sort of cute. The smart ones still didn't trust me farther than they could throw me.  
  
I'd come back in a few hours, and my family would be sitting on the couch in sorrow in that little cabin, wondering if maybe this time mommy would not return.  
  
Heck, I was lying to myself. It wasn't the usual reason. I'd been feeling really sour lately, and this mountain reminded me why.  
  
For deep within this mountain was my birthplace.  
  
Of course, most of it had been destroyed by that kid from the future, but Dr.Gero seemed to always have a backup everything.  
  
So I wasn't surprised when a stone wall suddenly lifted, revealing more high-tech gadgets, all emblazoned with the comical double R on a red ribbon. Nothing I recognized. Maybe I could shoot the place up for fun. Even if you were "one of the good guys", destruction could do wonders for relieving tension. Then again, my husband would probably sense the blast, come flying back-  
  
Wait. I did recognize one thing. Something I never thought I'd see again. I turned back to look and confirmed it. It was Dr. Gero's data core, containing all the memory logs of all his creations.  
  
Including me.  
  
I dashed up to the console. Maybe this would give me the answers I desired. My slender fingers flew across the narrow column of machinery.  
  
Blast, it was voice activated. Probably coded to the doctor's voiceprint, too.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
The place snapped to life. A gentle, yet businesslike voice immediately began sounding over the booting up of a hundred computers.  
  
"D-data c-co-co-co-core online. System recognizes Artificial Human Serial N-n-number #18."  
  
The system was shaky after so many years untouched. I would see what it could do. Hell, maybe relive some of the good old days.  
  
"Data core, access all memory dumps for Android #18."  
  
"In-in-inaccessible. Security c-code required."  
  
"Access all memory dumps for Android #17."  
  
"Denied."  
  
So that was it, then. Only the voice of a dead man could show me the life I had lost. If it even existed. I slumped to the ground out of disappointment.  
  
Artificial Human, the computer had called me. Artificial. Not real.  
  
I touched my own legs splayed before me. Solid. They felt real enough, but.  
  
Maybe I could do it through other means.  
  
"Data Core, access all memory dumps for Android #20."  
  
"No logs present."  
  
I slammed a fist into the metal. The dead fool had had all of us log our memories, but forgot to do it himself. Dare I even try #16 or 19#?  
  
I laughed silently at the very thought of the goofy Kabuki-style Android with even less strength and courage than the late Dr.Gero.  
  
I had no name, no past, and no apparent future. What did I have to lose?  
  
"Computer, access memory logs for Android. #19."  
  
"Accessing."  
  
And suddenly, I was in a new dimension of color and sound.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: This gets better. If you have any interest at all so far, please review! 


	2. I

I  
  
DOWNLOADING MEMORY PROTOCOLS FOR ARTIFICIAL HUMAN SERIAL NUMBER #19. LOADING LOG 237K9.  
  
101011110101100111100101011111111000010111 001010101111010000101010010101010110000000.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, do we have a bombshell for you today! It's time for another fight with our favorite master of martial arts: HERCULE!!!!!"  
  
1110010111..  
  
Crowd is loud. Up to 23.3782 decibels. Me turn down volume and focus. Two men out onto the ring. One will win. Maybe he will be the one the doctor seeks. Listen to announcer to learn the names.  
  
"And now, in this corner, we have the defending champion, Satan City's very own. Hercule!"  
  
Designation Hercule screams loud, too. Stimulus unknown.  
  
"And, in this corner, the challenger! The mountain of muscle, the king of pain. Spopovitch!"  
  
Less applause. Designation Spopovitch does not "rule" like Hercule. They fight, all weak compared to me, #19. Me could destroy whole ring without depleting 0.01% of reserves. But, must hide. Wait for strongest fighter to reveal himself.  
  
Crowd cheers. Hercule win. Maybe he strongest one here. He go to finals. I follow and watch fight from disguise; wait for tournament winner be revealed.  
  
- - -  
  
This was pitiful. Android #19's minimal brain couldn't give me the real picture of what was going on, although I find it amazing that the "champ" was able to beat anyone fair and square with his kind of "power".  
  
I needed a different view.  
  
"Terminate log recording."  
  
I searched around the ruined lab, trying to remember what panel on the tall core would slide aside to reveal.  
  
Bingo. A virtual simulation headset. Now I could watch everything from that sumo-wrestling reject's point of view directly.  
  
In moments, I set up on the remains of a hard bench with the headset.  
  
"Resume log. Visuals and audio directed to this headset."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
- - Italics= #18's thoughts. - -  
  
1011010110000.  
  
The crowd roared their familiar chant of "Hercule Rules!" and the announcer was all too happy to appease them. Android #19 had found a spot up close to the ring, where he could catch everything that went on. The only problem was the crowds. Any who came too close might see into the massive trench coat, and see his skin's ghastly white hue. Any who came close were chased away by threat or use of force. So now the crowd just thought him another psycho, and paid him no mind.  
  
Now he would find the strongest warrior here.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to see you all here today. Of course, why wouldn't you be here? This. is the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"  
  
With that, the diminutive announcer leapt off of the expansive fighting ring, and gestured to the two parallel entrances at either end of the ring. In an admittedly desperate attempt to summon more excitement, he kept his voice slow, low, and dramatic.  
  
"Hercule."  
  
Once again, the crowd roared at the mere mention of his name.  
  
Oh, please.  
  
"Versus. Mica!"  
  
Huh? Mica?  
  
Now both fighters stepped into the ring simultaneously. Both were familiar.  
  
Am I hallucinating?!  
  
One was the familiar obnoxious brute that had somehow clung to the title for many years.  
  
And the other was. him.  
  
A face the world had forgotten that day at Turtle Island. Mica?  
  
Android #17 stepped up to the ring, and without warning, attacked the champion.  
  
- - -  
  
Author Maximus: Nothing much to say, so far. If there's any continuity stuff I've forgotten, just pretend it didn't happen.  
  
Next chapter up on the weekend! 


	3. II

I= #18's thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
II  
  
If "Mica" had any doubts about facing the World Champion, he didn't show it.  
  
That same confident grin twisted his clean features as he charged his eager opponent,  
  
complete and utter confidence.  
  
Now both fighters had entered into a grapple in the center of the ring, and the champ was  
  
grunting like a warthog. His cocky opponent managed to get some leverage and lift him  
  
to the skies, but the larger man quickly rebounded and recovered.  
  
i Why is he playing around with him? Is he trying the same stunt I did? i  
  
i No. he's much slower than I remember him. i  
  
i What day is this? What year? i  
  
Another yell interrupted those panicked thoughts.  
  
"Yahh! Hercule Dynamite Kick!"  
  
To the viewer, the kick was one an orangutan could dodge. Yet, Mica had barely  
  
begun to leap when the kick sent him flying to the back of the ring.  
  
i He's weak. Even weaker than Krillin. Even weaker than the champ, If that's possible. i  
  
He b was b weaker than Hercule. A flurry of stock punches he delivered barely made a scratch when the shaggy brute put his guard up.  
  
And even now, the strain was beginning to show in this cheap #17 imitation's face. He was sweating.  
  
Androids did not sweat.  
  
Now the champ was taunting Mica, in his usual, moronic manner before finishing him.  
  
The announcer was about to speak when Mica made one final lunge at his tormentor, who  
  
simply stepped aside and delivered a massive, flashy kick to the exposed black shirt.  
  
Mica was out of the ring, face down in the dirt in body and spirit.  
  
Despite the utterly pathetic weakness he'd demonstrated, the viewer still felt empathy for  
  
him as he painfully gazed up at an unseen watcher.  
  
Unseen, until #19's eyes crossed over that spot, a cursory glance at the one fan not  
  
cheering Hercule on to a larger and more bloated ego.  
  
It's always alarming to see yourself though someone else's eyes.  
  
#18 simply stared at the young, innocent blond girl who she knew, she had to have been,  
  
once upon a time.  
  
i I've got to get to the bottom of this. i  
  
- - -  
  
Author Maximus: If you're getting bored of all these revelations about #17 and #18's past, the next bit detracts from them a bit more and crosses into some humor. I'll have it up sometime this week. Peace! 


	4. III

III  
  
-  
  
I What next? A visit from Cell? I  
  
I shudder. I  
  
LOADING LOG 238K8.  
  
-  
  
"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Hercule is?"  
  
Both of the contest operators were stunned to hear the little baby voice emerging from #19's mouth.  
  
Neither responded to it.  
  
"Tell me. Where is he?"  
  
Fumbling with his clipboard, the larger one on the left managed to get his voice up.  
  
"Uh, the champ is in the locker rooms, getting ready to head home!"  
  
"If you want an autograph, you'll have to wait until his next public appearance, sir."  
  
Now #19 twisted its whole head around to talk as he passed.  
  
"No, I talk to him."  
  
Humans fainted over the simplest things, #19 decided.  
  
-  
  
The sound of flowing water indicated that the man #19 sought was in the shower. It would wait until he got out, and then catch him off guard.  
  
It took a moment for the obese Android to realize that the champ was singing for some absurd reason.  
  
"We, are, the champions, we .are. the champions, my fre-hend! And we'll. keep on fighting."  
  
The door swung open, whacking the champion's stalker in the face, knocking it backward onto some towels as the champ strode out in a sudden burst of energy.  
  
"'Till The Ennnnnd!!"  
  
Still excitedly humming a tune, Hercule strutted amidst the rows of lockers as he washed himself off, and threw the massive, drenched towel away, all the way down the row.  
  
Where it promptly struck the recovering Android in the face.  
  
I Okay, this is ludicrous. I  
  
Oblivious to his stalker, the massive man thrust his locker door and donned his traditional brown dogi and white belt, just as Android #19 furiously threw the towel off and charged down the row.  
  
Into the white cape that Hercule lifted from the locker.  
  
Hercule was about to leave the room when he noticed a large stub of grisly black hair protruding from his chin.  
  
"Eh, I better shave. Can't go out lookin' like this!"  
  
Some loser had turned the nozzle as high as it would go.  
  
The champ irritably threw a small handful of the scorching water backwards to strike his blinded stalker in its large eyes.  
  
Ignoring what sounded like a low scream behind him, the champ finished his shave, turned about once in his shiny new championship belt, and confidently marched out the door.  
  
Leaving Android #19, nearly insane with rage, to slip on the wet locker floor into a juice vending machine with weak supports and a massive "Hercule Rules!" emblem.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
It swore to itself never to go into a locker room ever again.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: I want at least one review before I continue. Tell me if you want me to do more weirdo chapters like this one, or stick to the serious stuff. 


	5. IV

Author's Note: I saw the two reviews by the same person, so I will continue with a more serious tone than chapter III. Just remember that the ending is a tragedy for all parties involved except for that nutcase, Dr. Gero. In the meantime, I'd love to see more reviews from the guy's friends. This chapter begins in #18's POV.  
  
*- This is exaggerating  
  
IV  
  
I returned from my little walk to find the lab the same as I'd left it.  
  
I'd needed a moment to stretch my legs, as well as get off the odd amusement that came from seeing the "mighty" Android #19 totally humiliated by the weakling Hercule, without him even throwing a punch.  
  
Hopefully this log would continue its track towards showing me who I really was.  
  
I glanced up at the digital timer to the left. 3:43. Still enough time to finish this, and get home with plenty of time to spare to cook dinner for Marron and Krillin.  
  
But just now, the realization occurred to me. When this revelation was complete, would I even want to?  
  
Such life-influencing facts in the movies are notorious for changing the recipient's outlook on life. How could I know if what lied ahead would drive me to a new agenda?  
  
Perhaps one where I would return to what I was designed for, and have fun destroying all the earthling's little buildings, as #17 and I wished when we were "born".  
  
No. Returning to evil would only lead me to self-destruction. A Saiyan would rise up to destroy me, as they had all the others who had attempted to destroy this planet.  
  
They were all beyond me now. All of them. Goku, Vegeta, and their vicious little brats could all become Super Saiyan Twenties*, and put me out of my misery. The planet would be saved from my wrath.  
  
Still, it was tempting.  
  
3:45. The only way to know would be to push ahead.  
  
I donned the headset, and returned to the path I had chosen.  
  
- - -  
  
Downloading Memory Protocol 239K6.  
  
11100001000011110101110101011110010111010011010101111 110101010111110010101001001101010110101011....  
  
Regaining it's logic, Android #19 silently wondered to itself what the champ wished to achieve by screaming to the crowd of well-wishers as if he was a lunatic as he sped away in his private hover jet.  
  
Could it capture the man out of his moving vehicle, subdue the pilot, and speed away, carrying the heavy cargo, all without detection?  
  
No. Not a chance.  
  
It had failed its master. The strongest fighter here, and #19 could not subdue a mere human before he escaped capture.  
  
He had to make up for this, or Dr. Gero would have him put to sleep never to awaken, or worse.  
  
Perhaps it could find another fighter here, lure him to the lab. After all, the doctor would have his own reasons not to have a large fighter for his plan.  
  
He would return to the lab, and discuss this plan with his master.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter up on Tuesday. It will be much longer, so stay tuned! 


	6. V

V  
  
LOADING LOG 240K12.  
  
Less than eight hours after the tournament, Android #19 returned to it's objective.  
  
This time, it would not fail. Now it placed one ear to the wall of the small apartment where it's quarry lived, and carefully observed the interaction of the room's two occupants.  
  
The boy it had seen fight before now lay on the bed, a blond girl disturbingly similar in appearance carefully bandaging his torso where Hercule had kicked him before. The boy made occasional noises of pain, but it was his spirit that seemed the most damaged.  
  
With her task completed, the young girl sat up and folded her arms in exasperation.  
  
"So, NOW will you quit?"  
  
Mica grunted again and sat up, placing his eyes adjacent to hers.  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon, Mica! We can't keep this up forever! Just go out, and apply to Harvey's or something." She sighed. "I know it's a blow to your pride, bro', but it's better than starving!"  
  
Suddenly enraged, Mica climbed to his feet with his arms out wide.  
  
"Sure! Let's just surrender everything unique about us so we can go work in a grease-soaked sweatshop!" Now his voice took on a more controlled, serious tone.  
  
"I could have won, sis. If I had been just a bit more to the right, I could have knocked that bozo off the platform. We'd be dining on a steak with the prize money!"  
  
"Sure you could."  
  
"Yeah, and you know it. You have to understand... Fighting is the only thing I've ever been good at. And it's the only thing that makes me feel truly alive."  
  
Now it was the girl's turn to get angry.  
  
"'Feel alive?' So I'm supposed to go keep us alive for real, while you go get kicked out of Orange Star, and fight in these tournaments for fun? Is that it?"  
  
With that, she left, but stumbled over a leftover cushion on the way out.  
  
It was then that #19 realized something that it's processors had been analyzing ever since it had begun spying upon the two teenagers. Throughout the conversation, the girl had demonstrated an odd tendency not to move much. Until then, #19 had chalked it up as typical human clumsiness and weakness.  
  
Now it knew for sure.  
  
The girl, Mica's sister and only family, was blind.  
  
- - -  
  
All was in readiness. Amusingly enough, it had taken the better part of an hour to find someone on the dark streets that had a quarter for a payphone. Now #19 carefully modulated its voice to convey a lower baritone than what it was used to.  
  
The boy it was after picked it up on the second ring, just as it began to rain.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"You don't sound like any friend I've ever had", he replied bitterly.  
  
#19 giggled while it paused to get it's message in order.  
  
"If you want to win the next tournament, and all the tournaments after that, come meet me in one hour at 54, Long Avenue."  
  
"Hey, is this some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
"No joke. Come."  
  
It hung up, destroying the payphone for good measure.  
  
One hour until it's mission would be achieved.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: I thought I would get more than just one, since he said his friends would be reviewing as well. I don't care if it's praise or criticism or guesses as to what will happen next. Info is info. To be continued on Thursday. (Mwahahaha!!) 


	7. VI

VI  
  
- - -  
  
I I was... blind? I  
  
Rain beat down even harder as the massive Android flew to its destination. No one would notice it in the darkness, and if they did, they would just figure it for an airplane or a bird.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
I But my name! Now I know #17's, what is mine?! I  
  
Now the warehouse was in range. #19 calmly sat atop the roof, flexed its arms and waited.  
  
It didn't have to wait long. The young man was already wandering in, silently cursing his foolishness for not bringing a raincoat, or even a pair of gloves. His hands went brittle, as he quickly lifted the large metal door in the front.  
  
"Hey!", Mica called out to the darkness within, "If there's anyone in here, show yourself!"  
  
Go now? Or later? It would best to give the human one last chance to prove himself. #19 grinned to itself through the skylight, and waited.  
  
Now Mica was quickly becoming angered by what he must have thought to be a simple ruse to waste his time. His green socks and blue shoes flashed as he kicked a box open in frustration.  
  
I What is he waiting for? Oh, wait. He's lowering his power level! I  
  
Now it was appropriate. #19 had lowered himself to a power level that would challenge Mica in the final test, but wouldn't be unbeatable. It shook its head sorrowfully. Whatever the doctor saw in these humans, it would never grasp.  
  
The skylight exploded into fragments, and Mica instantly dodged to the right, avoiding being crushed by his freakish assailant.  
  
#19 laughed silently. So this would be a challenge after all. Good.  
  
Now, for the first time, Mica saw the skin of his assailant, and immediately twisted his face into a gesture of revulsion at the garish hat and pants that #19 had managed to steal, it having no sense of what humanity considered to be "good fashion".  
  
"Who are you?!" he asked in a burst that was two parts anger, one part fear.  
  
#19 gave no answer. It charged, knocking Mica into a pile of barrels with a head butt.  
  
I #17! I  
  
Was he that weak? He couldn't be. The young man confirmed this suspicion a moment later by leaping out of pile a moment later with a swift jump kick that took #19 by surprise and knocked that wind out of it.  
  
But for once, #19's immense size became useful in battle, insulating its circuits against further damage from Mica's follow-up combination. Instead, it leaned back to dodge a punch, and bounced toward his opponent with a low giggle and an uppercut.  
  
He flew back once again. But this time, it was a matter of principle. #19 wished to prove that Androids, even at reduced power, were infinitely superior to human fighters.  
  
"You die! Heeheehee!"  
  
Of course, if it had actually wished to quickly kill Mica, it could have gripped him and drained his energy with the nodes on its hands.  
  
Dr. Gero had forbidden it.  
  
Now Mica had returned to his feet, just in time to dodge back and grab #19's left foot and throw him into the left wall. He immediately followed up by joining his fists together and hammering the obese Android into the wall so only half the body stuck out of the dent.  
  
"Not interested in talking, huh? Well, that's fine with me."  
  
No response. Now Mica began to get cocky.  
  
"I have to admit, you're pretty good for a Fatass, but you don't have nearly the punch it takes to beat me!"  
  
A thunderclap suddenly struck as #19 simply... pulled itself out of the crevice, and to Mica's shock, twisted it's head back around!  
  
At loss for words at this shock, Mica simply staggered back to the middle of the warehouse, totally stunned. #19 laughed.  
  
"You good." It sneered with obvious digression.  
  
"You perfect for Doctor Gero! I take you to his lab, now!"  
  
Mica barely had time to wonder before his assailant returned its power to it's maximum, and accelerated at him at thrice the speed of sound.  
  
The trial was over. Desperate, Mica leaped backward in panic, but #19 instantly corrected its course and zipped behind the beleaguered youth, grabbing him with one burly hand around his waist to prevent escape, and the other solidly attached to his mouth to muffle the frightened shouting.  
  
Mica continued to shout for ten seconds, then began to go limp, then silently asleep as his energy drained away.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Glad to see more reviews, even if it is from just two people. Sorry about calling you a "he", I hope you'll still stay with me for the duration.  
  
Yes, I realize that I suck at describing fight scenes, but bear with me.  
  
Next up, the birth of Android #17! 


	8. VII

VII  
  
-  
  
Dr. Gero let a long, sinister laugh fill the room as he watched the first of his ultimate creations plug it's captive into a collection of circuitry.  
  
#19 would certainly not be the last.  
  
"Excellent work, #19!", he called out to his servant "you've found an excellent specimen!"  
  
#19 took no note of the praise, continuing to work to get everything ready for the operation, calmly scalping the patient's thick black hair off his head. With the headset in place, it nodded to the doctor though the window, who immediately got to work.  
  
First, the exoskeleton. With a touch of a button, thin mechanical cranes began their programmed function, surgically burning away miniscule amounts of skin and sinew to reach the bone.  
  
The doctor let out a long sigh as the operation continued. It would be best to keep the boy unconscious throughout the entire procedure. Whole pieces of this runt were being stripped away, replaced with technology that Gero had taken over a decade to develop.  
  
Technology that would enhance a flailing fool into a cold-blooded warrior, and a competent martial artist such as this one, into the perfect instrument of his revenge-  
  
An unstoppably powerful Android with no need to eat or sleep, would never age a day, had unlimited energy, and an undetectable Ki.  
  
A grimace of madness twisted his normally stately features. Yes, his spy robot had shown him the power that could be generated by Ki, not to mention the means his enemies had for detecting it. To them, these artificial humans would be like the undead wraiths of yore. Undectable, soulless, able to kill without wasting a puerile five minutes screaming to the world as they "Powered Up".  
  
They would be unstoppable!  
  
The circuitry and metal would take days to bond to the boy's flesh, but before then, many other alterations would be required. A central nervous system of wires and fibre optic cables to bolster what was already a razor- sharp mind. Not to mention one of several means he had devised to ensure they could never betray him.  
  
The moment he thought of the first step, it was planted within his subject. A thermonuclear bomb that would destroy them from the inside with a push of a button. Their outer shell was immensely strong and thick, but it was all designed to ward off external attack, not this.  
  
Step two was more subtle. The circuitry that now constituted the core of the Android's very being was tuned to the frequency of a small remote that Gero held within his palm at that very moment. At the slightest touch, all motor functions would shut down, leaving them paralyzed and helpless. It would be such a waste if he had to actually buse b step one of his failsafe.  
  
Now came what the doctor had long expected to be the most interesting part of the process. The boy Mica's memories were now recorded as digital data, vast codings of numbers, to convey words and pictures.  
  
But like all things digital, they could be deleted.  
  
The first few were of no interest. Simple actions that were typical of growing up.  
  
Gero pressed the DELETE button over and over, without hesitation, without mercy, until he reached the later parts of his subject's life.  
  
There was no sound. That didn't record so well. But Gero could easily make out what was happening by simple guessing.  
  
A girl in the city, at a crosswalk. A young blond girl who had to be Mica's twin. Her smile was one of simple pleasure at seeing someone she cared for, one that was foreign to the doctor, had been for more than half his life.  
  
And then a van. Two wanted murderers, police cars giving chase. Desperate to avoid capture, the van swerved to the left, across two lanes of traffic, the doors spilling open before the girl.  
  
Mica saw the knives before they flew out the back towards the cops, and whatever civilian was unlucky enough to be there. Before his sister turned around to face them, unaware of any danger. It was probably just an effect of the recording, but time seemed to slow as Mica leapt on both legs, pushing himself as far forward as he could, with his thin arms out to shield the girl-  
  
Just before a serrated knife struck her across the eyes, dropping her to the sidewalk. If the boy had leapt a meter further, faster, he would have taken the brunt instead.  
  
Interesting.  
  
He would view the rest later, at his own convenience.  
  
"#19", the doctor suddenly straightened and looked the artificial human straight in the eye. "Would you happen to know if this... girl is still alive?"  
  
It thought for a moment, then remembered.  
  
"Yes. She was with him at the tournament. Shall I find her, doctor?"  
  
He chortled to himself as he turned back to the screen before him, showing the aftermath of the girl's accident. "No, that won't be necessary. I've already extracted the raw data from the boy to find that out."  
  
Now, as the screen faded to blank, Dr. Gero knew exactly where to find the perfect compliment to the incredible power of Artificial Human #17. A twin.  
  
"You will find this girl Mikiko, and you will bring her to me."  
  
"At once, doctor."  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter! As always, I love feedback. I'll check after I post this. In case you're wondering, Mikiko is pronounced "Me-keek-o". I made both #17 and #18's names up myself, so they should not be considered cannon.  
  
Anywho, I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday, so stay tuned. There's PLENTY of plot twists to come!  
  
-Maximus, Age 17. 


	9. VIII

VIII  
  
-  
  
...Mikiko. Any name would have been just as impactful to my ears.  
  
I had a name! A name instead of a serial number to be sorted and processed!  
  
I lifted the headset in a giddy daze, lying on my back in pleasure. I would never forget this name again. Even if it rung a bit wimpy in my ears.  
  
Now the more serious questions arose within my mind, or what passed for one.  
  
Watching #17 being violated in every way, surgically transformed to his final, evil state had been nauseating.  
  
And, now that I knew my name and #17's, was it possible that #16 had had one as well?  
  
#16...  
  
There was no way that that soft-heart lug could have been operating on same kind of brain as that fool, #19. He'd been brave, through those final weeks before the Cell Games. He'd protected #17 and I from Cell as best he could, and remained stalwart to the end.  
  
From what I had been told, he'd attempted to destroy himself to wipe out Cell, in violation of every rule ever programmed into him.  
  
Had he too, once been a living, breathing person?  
  
A sudden clank returned me to reality as I shot up onto my feet. It was 5:15 now.  
  
Getting pretty late. But somehow I got the feeling, if I quit now, when I came back in the morning, the file would be gone.  
  
Idiocy, I know. The chances of someone actually finding the lab and destroy this armored core were just slightly less than the chances of Korin Tower being blown over by tornadoes tomorrow.  
  
The feeling persisted.  
  
Fighting back fear and worry, I hastily wrestled the headset back on, to return to a day long forgotten- the day when my life was suddenly stolen away from me.  
  
- - -  
  
DOWNLOADING MEMORY PROTOCOL 242K7.  
  
101101001101011110100101110000001111010101010011011110000011110110101101 110101010100111101010101010111100101010101011010000111101010010101011110...  
  
Buildings whipped by the figure in the sky as it searched the area.  
  
The girl had to be here.  
  
As if to answer its thoughts, the one Android #19 searched for suddenly popped into visual range. She was standing on a curb with some police officers, talking. She did not seem particularly happy about whatever subject they were talking about. Perhaps it could figure out where she was going, then jump her in a less conspicuous place, like it had done with her brother. Retreating to the roof, #19 increased the sensibility of its audio receivers, and leaned down to listen in.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. We've been searching all day."  
  
"I know you have! Listen, I found a note on his dresser today that I missed before. It said, "Mikiko- 54, Long Avenue, be back soon". Couldn't you just check there?  
  
A low whistle.  
  
"That whole street's one giant slum, miss. You think we didn't check there already?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, a lot of the things there that could have caught him that wouldn't leave much around to find."  
  
"You got your hookers, your kidnappers, that gang that's been hopping around there, ya know. You got your wackos, could be a rabid dog..."  
  
"Please! Just one more check!"  
  
"Tell you what, miss. We'll take a real good look at 54, Long Avenue the next time we're through. We'll even put a poster on the board of missing people. You got a photo of this Mica lying around?"  
  
"Ummm... here."  
  
"Thanks... But lady, we got other things to do than chase shadows. I'm sure he'll turn up tonight. Take care, miss."  
  
"........"  
  
"Real beaut, eh George?"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the job, smart guy."  
  
#19 lifted its head. Mikiko was now alone on the street, save the traffic. One touch from its palm would render her helpless.  
  
It dropped to the floor, hat down, careful to stay out of sight, easily gaining on the young human.  
  
It must have given something away. After three uneasy looks behind her, the girl began to break into a slow jog, then a run. It was disconcerting to think that she could detect it despite its best efforts to stay out of sight.  
  
Plan #2: Forget stealth, and destroy all the witnesses. No human could outrun an Android running at full speed. And now it could do just that, in plain daylight.  
  
The girl's panicked run increased. But she would soon run out of energy. She was now breathing in short, ragged, gasps. Sweat poured down her arms and into the gutters.  
  
Finally, she gave up all pretense of safety and sprinted out onto the street.  
  
The resulting pileup of cars would have been a major obstacle for any normal stalker.  
  
To Android #19, it was just a minor annoyance as it carelessly bowled through in search of its target, ignoring all the verbal abuse sent its way.  
  
But it had lost sight of the girl for a few critical moments. For a few seconds, it simply stood there, calculating what to do next, when a bus rocketed out of an alley.  
  
Mikiko was aboard, collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
All those aware of #19's presence could sense that sudden dark cloud of anger gathering on its face. Being made a fool of was one of the few things that could arouse its ire.  
  
Without another moment of delay, the massive Android leapt to the skies, in hot pursuit of the image burned into it's artificial brain.  
  
The bus had gotten out of town by the time it had caught up, but it would get no farther. Android #19 zeroed in on the bus's underside, preparing to lift it from underneath.  
  
Suddenly, it came to an abrupt stop. #19 nearly crashed into the back. Instead, it halted itself at the edge of the roof, staring down at the figure who had stopped the chase.  
  
It was another Android. Android #17 stood there with his hand stretched out into a palm, a wickedly evil grin on his face, his cold blue eyes locked onto a terrified target that #19 had thought would be its alone.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this one. I've finalized the total number of chapters now. There's twelve in all, with this one being number eight.  
  
More action to come on Tuesday! 


	10. IX

IX  
  
-  
  
I So, is this where I meet my end? I  
  
Time froze.  
  
There was no way for the fearful Mikiko to know of Ki and it's destructive capabilities.  
  
But somehow, she knew what would happen next. Shaking off her shock at seeing Mica whole again, she scrambled to the door in an adrenaline rush, and somersaulted out of the bus two seconds before Mica's hand opened to reveal the neon-colored destruction he'd held up his sleeve.  
  
The fires resulting from the explosion filled Mikiko's eyes as she stared at the wreckage on her skinned knees. Why in Kami's name had Mica done this? And how?  
  
#19 absorbed all this knowledge as he watched from a safe point in the air, with a shock of his own to deal with. #17 must have escaped after it left the lab. Now he was on the rampage. This could not be allowed to happen if the doctor wished to achieve his goal of stealth.  
  
And time returned to normal as #17 rushed up to survey the crater he had made with intense satisfaction. As an infuriated #19 yelled down to him.  
  
"You are fool! You alert humans to our presence!"  
  
But the freshly born Android simply shrugged this off. "So what?" he asked, "I could take every man on this planet without breaking a sweat!"  
  
Dr. Gero would be furious. He had emphasized time and time again that they were not to reveal themselves to the population of the earth under any circumstances.  
  
But this... this boy's confidence had now sent News Choppers and police cars closing in from every direction. And their destruction would only arouse more suspicion that there was a enormous power being hidden away from the world until the time was right.  
  
#19 wanted to catch him and rip his lungs out, but he too remembered all the new capabilities that the doctor had given his newest creation. It wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
So instead, it lunged down for the girl. #19 figured that if #17 retained enough of his human self to feel such arrogance and illogic, he would also still feel a connection to his twin sister.  
  
Mikiko's resistance was brief, but distracting. Just as it had guessed, Android #17 visibly straightened at seeing his sister on the verge of death.  
  
"Come with me, back to lab!" it grimaced. "You come, or I destroy Mikiko!"  
  
The reaction was not what it expected. Android #17's expression simply became amused.  
  
"Fine", he said. "If you want to test your speed against mine, go right ahead."  
  
#19 barely had time to think "what?" before it found itself on the floor.  
  
"Don't be afraid Mikiko", the Android said, tilting his head towards the frightful girl. "I've returned."  
  
But both the warriors could see in Mikiko's eyes that she didn't trust either of them. She ran in terror from the crater. It was no use. Android #17 had zipped in front of her before she even cleared the lip.  
  
Now she tried talking to him. "Mica, what happened to you?"  
  
Her brother reached out to her as he spoke. "Mikiko, I've done it. Now nothing and no one can defeat me. Least of all that bungler, Hercule. Now..." his voice trailed off, then began anew at a proud, scornful pitch.  
  
"I can win every tournament. I'll buy what we've always deserved!"  
  
Even standing up to the most powerful being she had ever seen, Mikiko continued to resist. She scowled as she responded to her brother, growing louder and more upset with each verbal jab- "Can tournament money buy our parent's lives back? My eyesight? Your soul?!"  
  
She paused, now aware that her eyes had begun to water, and broke off her tangent with her head buried in the Android's shoulder-  
  
Found a chill where it encountered the flesh of his neck. A human that cold would be dead. No response from him, just a silent gaze that was somehow worse than the loudest yelling.  
  
Now #19 was starting to get back into the encounter. Both brother and sister ignored him.  
  
"Mikiko..." #17 suddenly spoke up. "You obviously think something's wrong with me. I haven't been taking drugs, if that's what you're thinking. That stuff is for losers. I...I am a winner!"  
  
As if to punctuate this statement, #17 zipped away from her to knock #19 back to its place in the dirt, with no effort at all.  
  
Then he froze. Only Mikiko could turn to see who had found them. To her, it was just an frowning, angry old man with terrible fashion sense.  
  
"Mica" knew who it was without seeing him.  
  
Dr. Gero held his remote in his right palm, taking care not to affect #19 with the signal. Another push, and the mighty #17 collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.  
  
"Mica!"  
  
Mikiko immediately rushed over to his fallen form, heedless of either of their visitors. But now that she was in the open, it was child's play for Android #19 to grasp her as it had done before. The red crystal on #19's hands loomed closer...closer...  
  
And flew twenty feet.  
  
Aching from the use of the last of his strength, Mica lunged between the mad doctor and his sister, barely able to keep the 500-pound skeleton within him standing upright without the cold power of Android #17.  
  
"Lay a finger on her, and lose it", he bit out in fury.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Holy geez, I forgot all about this! Not to worry, though, I'll be working on this a lot more than I was last week. I still only have six reviews for this, from the same two people. As always, I don't care much what you say, so long as its feedback! 


	11. X

X  
  
Mica stood, in the cusp of the crater before Mikiko, his arms fully extended as if to display his fists and fighting prowess.  
  
Dr. Gero was not impressed. He simply folded his arms and looked at Mica with scorn. "#17..." he murmured to himself as he stepped towards them. "You obviously think that I'm a fool. Do you really think that I would give you such gifts without a price?"  
  
The strain of the weight was beginning to tell on the boy. Massive globs of sweat began to form on his brow as his left arm slumped downward, unintentionally brushing Mikiko's side.  
  
The doctor continued. "I gave you immortality. With the power that could be yours, you could challenge the Kis themselves. But..." his voice suddenly dropped, then turned lethal, "As you have just discovered, I can take that power away, just as easily."  
  
Even as his other arm gave out, Mica was still able to talk, albeit in ragged gasps.  
  
"I... read your database before I left....you just want revenge... on this "Goku" character. You'll be... controlling me... I never... agreed to that..."  
  
Even the doctor was surprised at the strength used to punctuate Mica's final statement as he leapt to attack a recovering Android #19 with a vicious uppercut.  
  
"MY MIND IS MY OWN!!"  
  
Dodging Mikiko's sudden lunge, Dr. Gero calmly hammered the button down again, and Mica promptly dropped into a pathetic roll, sprawled into a sleeping heap. No sound of breathing escaped him. Within seconds, #19 had subdued the girl before she could damage him.  
  
Mikiko struggled with all her energy, but it was useless. The Android's grip was like a steel vise. Her eyes locked into Mica's lifeless pupils, his mouth open in a silent scream to her to get away. No matter what this evil person did to them, they would always love each other. Nothing could take that away from them, she thought to herself.  
  
The eyes were blocked out as a massive white hand closed over her face, blocking out the sunlight in a black abyss...  
  
- - -  
  
DOWNLOADING MEMORY PROTOCOL 246K3...  
  
10101010101111110010101011010001010010101001010101010101010111001011...  
  
#19 awakened. The doctor was still where he had been for half an hour, mechanically pressing the reverse button every twenty seconds or so.  
  
It glanced at the two new acquisitions, with one still undergoing the procedure, then back at its creator.  
  
"Dr. Gero? What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, #19. Return to your capsule."  
  
He didn't sound like it was nothing. Even the most foolish of humans would not waste half an hour on nothing, least of all its genius creator. #19 walked to where it could see the monitor, peering at it. Curiosity was a new feeling for it. Curiosity, and compassion, both.  
  
On the screen, it could see the boy that it had taken such great pains to capture, though he was obviously much younger then. His build and delight were that of a child as he careened down a grassy hill in a barrel roll. The perspective rolled with him, though not in perfect synchrony.  
  
This had to be a memory from the girl. At least a decade old.  
  
"Useless memory." It cautiously stated to the doctor, fully aware that it had disobeyed a direct order. "Delete."  
  
"I was just about to. It's just..."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
And then his old, efficient self returned. "Nothing. I'll move on to the next." he uttered as he pounded the delete key.  
  
Various other data flashed before them. Names, birthdays, addresses... they would not be needing any of it. The sound of the button was actually quite loud in the antiseptic atmosphere of the lab. Finally, it came up blank, except for a few traces that the doctor wished to retain for both of the new Androids.  
  
Satisfied that all was well, #19 swung back around to return to a blissful state of stasis. It got halfway down the hall when it heard the doctor speak again.  
  
"Twins."  
  
"What did you say, doctor?"  
  
Gero looked up from the chamber where Mikiko was having her hair and scalp replaced with an armored artificial construct that would never grow or fall off. His expression was solemn, almost regretful.  
  
"Twins, #19," he spoke in a quiet tone. "Forty years ago... I always thought that if I were to have children then... I dreamed they would be twins. Just a thought."  
  
He smiled. "But now is not the time for that. Return to your capsule, #19. When you awaken, you and I shall begin the first step of my revenge."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
- - -  
  
Feeling like a squirrel had crawled into me and died, I lifted the visor up to peer out at my "new" world. I had hoped knowing my identity would give me a salve to this burning fire inside of me, one that lashed out at everything it saw.  
  
Instead, I just felt sick and empty. Like awakening from a pleasant dream into the harshest of realities.  
  
So that was it, then. All it took to change a person from normal to a heartless killing machine was the removal of memories, and the addition of great strength. Oh, and not to forget about that bothersome little thing called a conscience.  
  
Was that all of what Gero had unleashed in his accursed "children"? Had he just enhanced and fed an evil that was already hidden within us? Within all humans?  
  
The lab was going dark now. The sun had long since passed over the horizon to say farewell to the world. Lucky baka.  
  
I was about to stretch, to release all pretensions of this being a dream, when I heard something slither over the metal deck. Or rather, I felt it.  
  
Something else was here.  
  
Without a hint of delay, I zipped away from the data core, but the creature was supernaturally fast. It burst through the data core, shredding it, and used a brittle white hand to slap me into the east wall.  
  
This thing was powerful. I was damaged already, and I had a feeling that it was smart enough to go for me when I was down on the ground. Maybe I should just let it take me.  
  
Then I got a look at the creature, and flew to my feet in a flash. This was a nightmare. It had to be. Maybe some side effect of the memory logs splicing into my own...  
  
The creature sidled up one wall, up the other, and ground to a halt right in front of me. A voice, deadly serious but difficult to place unless you knew the person, issued commands to the remaining computers within the hidden lab.  
  
"Computer, activate lights."  
  
"A-a-a-acknow-l-l-ledged."  
  
Then it turned to me. "Scared yet, #18?"  
  
I fumbled with a panicked mind and a dry throat. I hadn't spoken all day. "N-no."  
  
As the lights brought the lab into full illumination of every detail... Cell let a low laugh escape his humanoid mouth before he spoke. "Oh, well. The night is still young. And no, #18, this isn't a dream, or even a nightmare. You're not going to wake up. Not this time."  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Hee... Bet you twenty bucks you didn't see that one coming. The final two chapters, which I'll probably finish by the end of next week, will explain everything, along with tons of fight scenes. I hope you enjoy them. Until then, peace! 


	12. XI

A/N: To answer your question- Mikiko could hear Mica's cry when he went down. Plus, they've spent their whole lives together, so they've developed a bit of a spiritual bond like Choitzu(sp?) and Tien.  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
XI  
  
Cell addressed me with his arms folded, fully aware of my growing fear.  
  
"I knew you would come, sooner or later, #18."  
  
This couldn't be Cell. I'd checked with half the people who were the Cell games to make sure of his death. They couldn't all be lying, just to spite me.  
  
Could they?  
  
As if to slap that belief in the face, Cell took another energetic step towards me, and spread his newly purple arms, and his black wings out to encompass the lab. I just stared, cautiously backing into the hangar door.  
  
"Ah, yes. I don't blame you for being surprised. I can read you like a book. I suppose I should let you in on the big secret, since you won't be leaving this lab." He said, smiling as if thinking of something satisfying and destructive. "At least... not in the traditional sense."  
  
At last, I found my breath again. Talking to him would at least keep him busy until I could find a way out. "If you're thinking of absorbing me again, you've got another thing coming."  
  
If possible, that mocking grin grew wider, his movements more casual as he continued.  
  
"Good. You've started to figure it out. No, #18, your so-called friends didn't lie to you this time. You can call me Proto-Cell... the original blueprint, for a perfect being."  
  
A weaker prototype? At least now I would actually have a chance if it came down to fighting. Still, common sense told me that I would still have no chance against this lesser version of Cell. Better to let him keep talking.  
  
And that was just what he did. "I was born shortly after the original Cell downloaded his memory to this hidden data core," He explained with a sneer, "Cell copied his memories to me when he decided to self-destruct. It activated me, along with a command to leave the planet so I could live on. However, the planet's still here, isn't it?"  
  
It didn't take long to figure out what had happened from there. "You were waiting for me", I said, "You knew that I would come back here, but that still doesn't explain what you want from me."  
  
Quite rapidly, Proto-Cell's face became one of suppressed rage. He stretched an arm out and blasted the controls for the door into a ragged heap.  
  
"Don't even try it. Don't forget that I know everything that the great Cell knew before he self-destructed, and more besides." He paused, suddenly thoughtful and imposing.  
  
"...Still, I do need you for something. Recognize these?"  
  
I looked at his outstretched hands. A black crystal was imbedded in each of them. I knew what they were the moment I saw them.  
  
"Those... are Android #19's little playthings. For absorbing energy."  
  
"Correct on one account. You see, #18, I've been far from idle these past few years. I've been modifying myself with the computers here... In order to tap into the power of the only other one of my kind remaining... you." With that, he tapped a few keys on another console and brought up an image of a woman with a hardness to her eyes that I remembered well.  
  
"Behold!" Proto-Cell boomed across the room, "This Android will be the result of our Fusion! Behold the power of Super #18!"  
  
I looked closer at the image and saw the resemblance. She bwasb me. Me, as I might look in my mid-40's, with a body type normally reserved for supermodels, and a cold cruelty in her violet eyes that could be felt in my mind.  
  
Proto-Cell was still rambling on, in his glory. He must have been looking forward to this Fusion for some time.  
  
"This ultimate Android will succeed where my descendant failed. It's considerably more powerful than a "Super Saiyan 2", and still possesses all the techniques and abilities that Cell inherited."  
  
As he spoke, his words became actions as the projection of Super #18 fought an invisible foe with lightning fast punches, fired off a Kamehameha wave the size of a small moon, and regenerated her arms and legs within seconds.  
  
Finally realizing the full extent of his machinations, I spun around and kicked the console, blowing it apart. "Sorry to shatter your little fantasies, Cell," I bit out in revulsion, "but I'll die before I let you fuse with me."  
  
Cell's ire was of simple fact. "Well, It's not like you have to be conscious. Either way..."  
  
I saw his first attack coming before he finished talking, but I still barely dodged the punch. I blasted through the ceiling of the lab, out into the moonlight, hoping to lose him.  
  
It was no use. No human lived for miles around here, and Proto-Cell was on me like a bloodhound. By the time the others got here, it would be too late for me, and for Planet Earth. I'd have to fight this one on my own.  
  
I grinned silently to myself as Cell gathered his power. Just the way I liked it.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED.....  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: The last chapter should be up by Friday, but it might not because it is loooong and I have tons of work to do for school. I'm beginning to get lots more reviews. Thanks to everyone who bothered, especially Meg. 


	13. XII Epilogue

XII  
  
Break time was over. Time to get back to business. Cell had burst from the lab's "ceiling" out of the mountain in a rage, his expression familiar.  
  
It was the same one he'd had when he'd thought he'd lost me on that island chain. The frustration of a guy who believed himself to be a god, only to find he couldn't accomplish a simple task he'd set for himself.  
  
I would not wait for him to bring the fight to me. Instead, I whipped around in a large arc to confuse his mad lunge, and delivered a kick to his rear with all my strength. Maybe I was just imagining the planet crying out in pain from such force. Maybe not.  
  
Completely unfazed, the Prototype spun around to fight me directly. Then there was no time for thought, only for dodging, blocking, and countering.  
  
He was strong. Maybe not as strong as his "Imperfect" form had been when I first laid eyes on him, but he still held a major advantage over me. An advantage I would have to take away, if I wanted any chance of winning.  
  
With our first major exchange complete, Cell allowed himself to drift backwards in a feint that didn't fool me for a second. As I watched, he raised his hands into an odd frame around his head.  
  
I thought "Solar Flare" milliseconds before he yelled it out. He meant to blind me so I couldn't fight back, like he'd done during that horrible day at the islands.  
  
It wouldn't work a second time. That kind of move leaves the user wide open to a knee-hammer directly to the gut with the arms up like that. His chest gave way like sludge to my assault.  
  
"Solar Fla-AAGHH!"  
  
Not bad, I smiled to myself.  
  
That was my mistake.  
  
As Cell rocked back, he managed to stop his backward motion using his immense Ki, then reached out and grabbed my leg as I dodged left. The mountain range whirled around me as Cell spun me around like a lasso before heaving me to the ground below. I'd felt worse, but I could feel my strength ebbing rapidly.  
  
It wasn't just the wound- he'd done something else there when he'd grabbed my leg.  
  
No time to worry about that. I quickly back flipped to my feet as Cell swooped down from the skies for another grab. Worse, he seemed even faster than before.  
  
Missed again! Now the Prototype was talking the offensive, firing off massive energy waves as he closed with me. And there was nothing I could do to stop it!  
  
Banishing that thought, I launched myself into the air again, coming at Cell with another barrage of kicks that cracked the air.  
  
He laughed mockingly as he dodged every one of them and socked me in the face, back to the ground, followed up with an elbow slam from above for good measure.  
  
I was done for. I could see him landing and stretching his hands, out of the corner of my damaged eye. As I figured he might, the Prototype began to boast as he closed with me and clasped his hands over my head.  
  
"Soon, #18... we will be one... and then it will just be a matter of choosing our objects of vengeance for what was done to the original Cell. All of them will pay for what they did to us, to our superior race... that impudent child Gohan will be the first to go!"  
  
Just let it end. If what he said was true, I would barely have any say in the matter once we fused. Maybe I wouldn't even be alive.  
  
And so what? I'd get to see #17...Mica... again. I'd be free of the guilt and the pain that I'd been exposed to since my innocence had died with Mikiko. I could already feel my essence bonding with another, but I didn't open my eyes. I just kept my ears open, not by choice, to hear his obnoxious gloating.  
  
"I had no idea that you were this weak, #18. Perhaps your power is not as great as the doctor's computer projected. I may actually have some trouble with Gohan and Vegeta. So... maybe I'll start with Krillin."  
  
Krillin?  
  
A new train of thoughts aligned themselves in front of me.  
  
To get to Krillin, he'd have to enter my home.  
  
If he entered my home, he'd find my daughter, Marron. She would die without even knowing why or how.  
  
She wouldn't know it was because her mother was a weak coward who couldn't face the truth.  
  
She would be killed by a woman who looked enough like her mother to fool her innocent eyes. She would call out lovingly, warmly, to Super #18... right before the fusion smiled back and butchered my family along with the rest of the universe.  
  
My reflexes took over. I didn't even remember jutting my right arm out, or aiming it directly into Cell's open mouth as he talked. It just happened. I opened my eyes and saw my greatest enemy. I charged, retaining my full tactical knowledge of his movements.  
  
And Cell was sent flying to a far mountain. I relaxed, dropping to the ground as I exhaled. He'd be back soon enough, at full strength and probably mad enough to destroy the planet.  
  
Let him come, I thought. I'd never felt this way before. I was jazzed, hyper like a human who'd drank too much coffee. Only this time, the energy stayed with me. Was this the way that Saiyans felt all the time? To have this... insatiable desire to defeat their enemies, burning in their veins? No wonder they'd defeated us.  
  
The Prototype returned, looking as angry as I could picture him. I expected a full-on attack, disregarding the fact that he needed me alive. Instead, he spoke down to me in an inquisitive tone.  
  
"#18... why are you doing this? You know that they will never accept you."  
  
Wrong. He wasn't talking to me. He was looking for my weakness, looking for my number and file.  
  
"My name is Mikiko!" I shouted back to the bloated creature, who seemed to shake more with every syllable. "I'll choose what I want to do... like my brother wanted! And I choose to destroy you!"  
  
It was that feeling again, that provoked such a strong reaction from me. It felt so liberating to say my name, not my number. Not an artificial human!  
  
Cell simply dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It makes no difference. You are what you have always been... inferior!"  
  
He'd left his large chest open again. It screamed out to me "Attack!".  
  
The Prototype had barely recovered from that blow when I slammed my arms downward in a hammer blow to his statuesque head. He dropped like a bag of rocks.  
  
Cell moved slower and slower as the fight and the night wore on, his movements becoming more and more sluggish to me. Finally, I saw the last opening I needed, and fired a thick beam towards his front side. He clapped his arms together in response, generating what I'd feared from the moment I started fighting- a Kamehameha Wave.  
  
The beams collided, lighting up the night sky like some sort of reverse solar eclipse. I'd seen this before, in one of my data banks. A recording of two Saiyans engaged in a massive standoff of a Kamehameha and a purple beam attack that Vegeta was known to favor.  
  
I'd studied the end of that recording enough times to know what would happen next. The problem was, Cell probably knew as well. What could I do differently, so that this time, the Kamehameha would lose?  
  
By not engaging it in the first place.  
  
The Prototype was still pushing his beam forward incessantly when I zipped out from under the weight of the beam. As the two gargantuan blasts caved in on each other into the mountain, Cell began to realize I wasn't beneath them when I caught him in the back, draining all my reserves into this one hit. I heard a distinct cracking sound.  
  
Then he fell. His figure passed out of sight just before a final detonation obstructed everything from my sight.  
  
Little by little, it faded. He was gone.  
  
As the moon rose, I let all the tension that had been building up inside of me with one last gasp, and surveyed my surroundings. The surrounding mountains lay in ruins once again. They'd remain there, in peace, until another battle for the life of the planet threatened them.  
  
The lab was ruined.  
  
Tentatively, I glided down to the massive pillar that was the remains of the data core. In an odd way, I was thankful. I'd never want to review the images I'd witnessed today. But on the other hand, no else would ever see those same images. All memory of the fragile girl Mikiko was buried with me, now.  
  
The question was, what would I do with it? What was there left for me?  
  
I remembered that moment when I'd been on the verge of surrender, the energy flowing through me when I thought about Marron and Krillin in danger.  
  
My...family. When I looked deep inside, I could tell that that's what Mikiko had always wanted to experience.  
  
It was almost midnight. With one last glance at my birthplace, I soared up into the sky, arcing my hands down into a bowl around the ruin...  
  
And fired.  
  
- - -  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
11:34. The stars were out, surrounding the moon. Yet, to me, darkness had enveloped the couch I sat on. The TV was the only other illumination as it shined in my tired eyes.  
  
Marron's eyes were cast down at the floor to my left. I didn't see any tears yet, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Daddy...", she whispered, "Is mommy coming home?"  
  
I slid over to her, finally realizing that I couldn't put it off any longer. I'd have to tell her that I didn't know whether #18 was ever coming back. She'd gone off for periods of time like this before, but never for so long. Had I really ticked her off that badly? She could be so temperamental sometimes. Now my only wish was to undo what had happened today.  
  
Maybe I could ask Shenron...no. If she was ever coming back, I couldn't force her.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
It was time. Taking a deep breath, I began on a compassionate tone when the door swung open.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
#18 stood in the doorway, her already ripped clothing being torn further by Marron, who now clung to her leg as though afraid she might leave again. I had to fight to urge to cling with her. Instead, I focused on her face. Her eyes.  
  
There was something new there. A new respect for us that she'd never had before.  
  
I managed to catch my breath, open my mouth to speak. "#18, where have you-"  
  
She shushed me. But for once, it wasn't harsh. I nodded in understanding. It was time to put Marron to bed. Maybe tomorrow she'd tell me what had happened to her out there.  
  
Relaxing at last, I slid down into the sofa like it was a bed as the two of them walked upstairs.  
  
Or... maybe the day after...  
  
Yes...  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this, my first fanfic on this site. At least, as I much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone for the superb reviews when that creative spark was fading, especially Meg. You all rock.  
  
In case you're interested, I've written one other DBZ fic in the past that addresses Vegeta's time on his home planet when he was younger, and covers his slow descent into evil.  
  
Depending on the feedback I get from this, I'm either writing that one for my next project, or a short comedic one called "The Word". I'll check back in a week or so.  
  
Any questions you have will be answered in the Author's section of my next fic.  
  
Finally, I leave you with this...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? I DON'T CARE ABOUT CAPPUCHINO!!" -Son Goku  
  
{:^P 


End file.
